Stella
For as long as we know of, Stella was known as the guardian of the Forest of Origin. Eventually, however, a mysterious evil force destroyed the forest that she called home, setting the woods she'd protected for so long alight. Stella found herself helpless against the force, and would have met her death in the inferno if not for Merino, who had lead a team of his people to her forest upon hearing word of the blaze. Impressed by his dedication to his tribesmen, Stella sets out alongside Merino in hopes of one day finding the forces responsible for the destruction of her forest. Base Stats Skills and Playstyle Stella is a heavy damage dealing class, based around inflicting a high amount of damage in a short period. Her immense offensive power is hindered by her frailty, however, and it is reccomended that she takes at least one defensive skill to make up for her lack of natural defense. Stella also falls under a semi-support role, having several abilities that benefit her teammates. Character Traits: This hero features high damage and a large array of different skills, including disables, nukes, DoT and buffs. This hero also has the most powerful slow in the game so far. Back Edge Strike: Back Edge Strike is an offensive ability in which Stella strikes her enemy with the dull edge of her sword, silencing them and rendering them unable to cast skill attacks for 4/6/8 seconds in addition to causing 70/140/210 damage. This skill is a ranged attack. MP Cost: 80 Cooltime: 15 seconds Ice Sword Dance: Another offensive dance that slows Stella's target by 50/100/150 movement speed for 8/12/16 seconds. The piercing chill of this effect deals 100/200/300 damage. Like Back Edge Strike, Stella can be rather far from her enemy and cast this. MP Cost: 80 Cooltime: 14 seconds Holy Sword Dance: Stella performs a short, ritualistic dance, bathing herself in a protective holy light that makes her immune to skills for 6/9/12 seconds. MP Cost: 50 Cooltime: 40 seconds Fever Dance: Stella dances for a moment, invigorating her allies and increasing their attack speed by 15%/22%/29%/36% for 60 seconds. MP Cost: 40 Cooltime: 15 seconds Flame Sword Dance: Stella channels the elemental force of fire into her blade, then directs it into her enemy, igniting them and dealing 20/30/40/50 damage per second for 10/12/14/16 seconds. MP Cost: 70 Cooltime: 16 seconds Darkness Sword Dance: Stella channels the power of darkness into her blade, forcing it into a distant enemy, stunning them for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 second(s) and dealing 50/100/150/200/250 damage. MP Cost: 60 Cooltime: 13 seconds Poison Sword Dance: Stella conjures a vicious poison, coating her blades with it. When her attacks cut into the enemy, the poison has a 45% chance to infect their body, dealing 20/35/50/65/80 damage per second for 5 seconds. MP Cost: 60 Cooltime: 13 seconds Forest's Protection: Stella surrounds herself with nature's embrace, decreasing the damage dealt to her from her enemies attacks by 7%/14%/21%/28% and lowering skill damage by 4%/7%/11%/14%. MP Cost: 60 Cooltime 5 seconds Ultimate Skills Asura Dance: Stella invokes the strength of Asura, bathing her body in its light. Asura Dance grants Stella an incredible prowess, increasing her attack power by 60%/90% for 25/35 seconds, but also reducing her defense by 10%/20%. Mp Cost: 150 Cooltime: 140/150 seconds Dance Of Ruin: Stella enters a state of extreme focus, becoming entranced in a blade dance and swinging her swords around her at an incredible speed, causing 60/70 dmage every .5 seconds for 15/20 seconds to every enemy in front of her. She is immune to skills in this form but cannot cast spells or activate items. MP Cost: 150/180 Cooltime: 140/150 seconds Source: LOCOElite.net Category:Characters